Famiglia
by k.chewchew1987
Summary: After graduating from high school, Tsuna agrees to go to Italy. Five years later, Tsuna returns to Namimori, no longer a naive boy but as Vongola Decimo who brings back surprises as well as dangers to his friends and family.
1. Prologue

ATTN: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. In my story, there is strictly **NO** yaoi (sorry to yaoi fans). For pairings, please see bottom. Do enjoy the stories.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

"**FAMIGLIA" **

Prologue

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

In Namimori High, a large group of students gathered in the hall as they listen to the teachers specking via the microphone on the stage. Today was the graduation day for Namimori 3rd Year senior high students.

"Congratulation to all of you who graduates…"

A certain messy auburn haired boy with amber eyes, Sawada Tsunayoshi yawned tiredly as he listened to the speech presented by the teachers. He did not sleep well last night because he had been packing his travel suitcase for the big day tomorrow.

"Tenth, we can skip this boring graduation if you like." A silver haired boy with pale green eyes, Gokudera Hayato said. He was sitting beside Tsuna.

"I am fine, Gokudera. Today is our last day here anyway." Tsuna said and smiled assuring at Gokudera, one of his best friends and the Vongola Storm guardian.

"Tsuna, are you sure you don't want us to follow you to Italy?" a boy with raven short hair and light brown eyes, Yamamoto Takeshi, his other best friend and the Vongola Rain guardian asked while looking worriedly at Tsuna. He was also sitting beside Tsuna, the other side, though.

Tsuna shook his head slowly. Just recently, he received a letter from the 9th Vongola boss, Vongola Nono. It seemed that Vongola Nono had fallen sick and his health had not been improving even until now, and he hoped that Tsuna would come over to Italy to take over his position temporarily while he recovered from his illness.

At first, Tsuna rejected the proposition but when Vongola Nono assured him that it was only for temporarily, he reluctantly accepted; not for the sake of Vongola, he was doing it for Vongola Nono who he looked up to as someone dear to him. After all, the grandpa had helped him out several times in the past and also he was his father, Sawada Iemitsu, the head of CEDEF's boss.

"Thank you, Yamamoto. I'm only going there for a few months until Ninth recovers. Besides, I need you and the others to look after my mom, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta and the others while I'm gone." Tsuna said and his amber eyes wandered until they reached a certain honey haired girl. _Kyoko… _

After they graduated from Namimori Junior High, Tsuna and Kyoko started going out, but their relationship did not last longer than a year. After they broke up, they remained friends.

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera followed their boss's gaze and their eyes saddened when they saw their boss looking at Sasagawa Kyoko, Vongola Sun guardian's younger sister. When their boss broke up with the girl, for a long time, their boss was very depressed.

"Tenth…" Gokudera said, his voice laced with worries.

Tsuna turned his gaze back to his guardians when he realized he was making them worried. He gave them a smile to assure them he was fine.

'Let's pay attention to the speech. I think the teachers are looking at us." Tsuna whispered softly and turned his attention to the stage, taking his mind off the honey haired girl.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

In the evening after the graduation ceremony finished, Tsuna and his friends went to Yamamoto's father's sushi restaurant to celebrate. Inside the sushi restaurant, a small private party was held.

"CONGRATULATION TO THE EXTREME!" A white haired boy with dark grey eyes, Sasagawa Ryohei, Tsuna's senior and Vongola Sun guardian cheered loudly as he raised his fists wrapped in boxing hand wraps in the air. After graduating from high school, Ryohei joined some local boxing club, undergoing professional training to become professional boxer.

Many people cheered along with Sasagawa Ryohei. Tsuna laughed as he watched the Sun Guardian performed some sort of weird dance while standing on the chair. A girl with chestnut hair tied up in a pony tail ran towards Tsuna and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Tsuna, Haru will miss you greatly." The girl Haru said and sobbed into Tsuna's favorite T-shirt.

Tsuna gently pried the girl away from him and gave her a gentle smile. Miura Haru was a very energetic and cheerful person whom Tsuna liked as a friend. After he broke off with Kyoko, Haru had been there to cheer him up along with his other friends.

"Thanks, Haru. But I think Gokudera will keep you company." Tsuna said and smiled when he watched the girl blushed slightly. Recently, he had seen his Storm guardian and Haru getting closer as before.

"Tenth! It is not like that! We…we err…" Gokudera who had been standing near Tsuna quickly rushed to his side and tried to explain, with a red blush on his cheeks as well.

"Hahaha…I knew you two are going out." Yamamoto said and laughed while he place one of his arm around Gokudera's shoulder.

"It…it is none of your business, baseball-idiot and we are not going out!" Gokudera said and shrugged off the arm around his shoulder. His blush deepened when he stole a glance at the chestnut haired girl.

Tsuna laughed again as his Storm guardian and Haru tried to explain while blushing hard. It was rare to see Gokudera, who always acted cool to behave in such as way. Then he watched a purple haired girl walked slowly towards him and stood in front of him before she looked up at him with her purple eyes.

"Boss, congratulation and we will miss you." The purple haired girl, Chrome Dokuro said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Chrome was one of Tsuna's Mist guardians.

"Thank you, Chrome. Make sure you eat more healthy food, alright? You are welcome to come over to my house. My mom will always welcome you." Tsuna said and smiled at the shy blushing girl. She was like a little sister to him.

"Master Mukuro says he will visit you in Italy if he is free." Chrome said softly.

"Ahaha…okay." Tsuna laughed awkwardly as he thought of his other Mist guardian, blue haired blue eyed Rokudo Mukuro. Ever since Mukuro was released from the Vindice prison, he along with his partners of crime; Ken, Chigusa, and M.M had been travelling around the world.

"Hibari also says he might go there sometimes…" Chrome added while her blushing cheeks reddened even more at the mention of Hibari Kyoya, the black haired black eyed Vongola Cloud guardian. Ever since Chrome transferred to Namimori, Tsuna had seen Chrome and Hibari hanging out together a few times and he also caught Hibari staring at Chrome at that few times. _And then he beat me up…_

"I will sure to look forward to their visit." Tsuna said while in his heart. _NOT. _

After a little more chat with Chrome and the others, Tsuna exited the restaurant and took a deep breath. He was going to miss all these even though he would only stay in Italy for a few months. He looked at the evening sky and wondered how Reborn and the other Arcobaleno were doing.

Last year, Reborn told him his training was completed and it was time for him to move on. He had heard him mentioned something about curse and he knew Reborn was looking for more clues about the Arcobaleno curse. Last he heard, Collonello and the other Arcobaleno infants had joined Reborn on his journey.

'_Dame-Tsuna." _

Tsuna smiled. He sure missed Reborn's criticisms these days. At the age of eighteen now, although sometimes he still made mistakes, he was no longer the young boy who would give up doing something before he gave it a try.

"Tsuna, are you not going inside?" a soft voice said from behind Tsuna.

Tsuna turned around after hesitated a while and he looked into the face of his once beloved Sasagawa Kyoko. He still loved her anyway even after they broke up.

"Kyoko…I will go back in a little while. Just enjoying the sunset." Tsuna said and smiled gently at the honey haired girl.

Sasagawa Kyoko smiled in return. She watched as the auburn haired boy turned back around to stare at the orange sky, his hands tucked inside his pockets. After entering senior high school, the Sawada Tsuna she knew turned into someone who was calmer, more independent and of course, taller. Their classmates no longer call him dame-Tsuna.

"Tsuna, are you sure you want to go to Italy?" Kyoko asked gently. During the time they were going out, Tsuna once told her how he disliked being involved with the Mafia. All he ever wanted was to live an ordinary life, do an ordinary job. Then a few days ago, Tsuna informed them he would be going to Italy to help the current Vongola boss to manage his affairs. Although he had said only temporary, Kyoko had a feeling that they would never see him again.

"Ah yes, Ninth is not feeling well at the moment. I only go there to help him manage some of his things…not like I will become a boss or anything. You know I don't want to become a mafia boss." Tsuna said, his back still facing the honey haired girl.

"But Tsuna…what if…" Kyoko stopped what she was about to say and softly shook her head. She knew Tsuna. He was the type of person who would keep promises. A light blush appeared on her cheeks when the boy turned his head slightly around to look at her with his gentle amber eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Ah…nothing." Kyoko said and smiled brightly. Then she turned around, placing her hand over her heart. She still loved him even thought she was the one who issued the break up. Her honey colored eyes saddened when she recalled the reason they broke up.

_XXX XXX XXX_

"_I wonder where Tsuna is ..." Kyoko whispered to herself as she walked along the school back yard. She was supposed to meet Tsuna at their promised place during school lunch time. She was blushing little while thinking about Tsuna, her boyfriend. _

_BAM! _

_Kyoko jumped slightly when she heard a loud sound, like someone slamming into something iron and hard. The sound was coming from the alley not far from where she was now. Clutching the lunch box she prepared specially for Tsuna against her chest, she slowly walked towards the alley. _

"_Who is it…?" Kyoko asked softly while peeking into the alley._

"_KYOKO! GET BACK!" _

_Kyoko gasped when she saw the scene. Tsuna was pushing a man in black suit and dark sun glasses against the dumpster, a dent was marked. _

"_Tsu…Tsuna...blood…" Kyoko stammered when she saw a blotch of blood staining Tsuna's arm sleeve. The lunch box dropped onto the ground when she saw Tsuna punched the man hard on his belly, causing the man to faint onto the ground. _

_After Tsuna was sure the man had fainted, he took out his cell phone from his school pocket and dialed a number before speaking. _

"_Dino? It's me. I need someone to clear up the mess in my school…no…not a student…someone attack me again…yea…thanks." Tsuna spoke and when he finished, he placed his phone back into his pocket. _

"_Tsuna! You are bleeding!" Kyoko said and ran towards the auburn haired boy wither tears in her eyes. She knew Tsuna was still a candidate for a Mafia boss but she did not know there are still people trying to harm him. _

"_Ah…it is nothing…just a scratch…by the way, Kyoko, sorry I am late to our date…" Tsuna said with a weak smile while trying to hide his injured arm. _

"_Who is this man? Why did he attack you?" Kyoko asked._

"_Umm…I think he mistook me as someone else. Let's get out of here." Tsuna said and took her hand with his good arm and pulled her with him, picking up the lunch box on the ground while on the way out. _

_Kyoko knew Tsuna had wanted to hide everything mafia related from her because he did not want her to be harmed. But she was his friend and also his girlfriend. She wanted him to share everything with her and not treating her as she was someone weak who would need protection. _

"_Tsuna…there is something I need to tell you…" _

_XXX XXX XXX _

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko snapped out from her flashback when she heard Tsuna calling out for her. She blinked her eyes several times and stared into a pair of worried amber eyes.

"Are you not feeling well, Kyoko?" Tsuna asked and placed his hand against her forehead to test her temperature.

"I…I am fine. Let's get back inside or my brother will start looking for us." Kyoko said and blushed a little. Tsuna nodded his head in agreement before going towards the door.

"WHERE DID SAWADA GO TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna laughed awkwardly while Kyoko blushed in embarrassment when they heard the Sun guardian's booming voice. The entire street heard him.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

AT THE AIRPORT

"Flight departs to Sicily…"

A light blush appeared on Tsuna's cheek when his mother hugged him in front of everyone before the check in point.

"Tsuna, promise me you will call me every day." Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Nana, Tsuna is only going there for a few months." Sawada Iemitsu said while comforting his wife. However his eyes were teary also.

Two years ago, he finally told his wife about him being the head of CEDEF and their son the candidate of Vongola Boss. At first, his wife became so angry they almost divorce and it scared the shit out of him but in the end, his wife forgave him as long as he and their son promised not to do anything dangerous or illegal.

"I will, mom. I will come back once Ninth is feeling well." Tsuna said and hugged his mother back. Luckily his guardians and friends were not at the airport with him. They had wanted to give him farewell at the airport but Tsuna told them not to come. Pulling away from his mother's hug, Tsuna looked at his father who was trying hard not to cry.

"Take care of Gokudera, Yamamoto and the others, okay?" Tsuna said.

"Don't worry, son. I will look after them. They are our family after all." Iemitsu said and grinned. He was supposed to go along with his son to Sicily but he just could not leave his wife alone in Japan now that she knew everything.

"Thanks, dad." Tsuna said and smiled at his parents.

"Attention all passagers of flight xxxx to Sicily…"

"It's time for me to go in now. Mom, Dad, take care." Tsuna said and gave his parents another hug before entering the check in gate.

Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana watched their son disappeared behind the counters.

"Tsuna is all grown up now…" Nana whispered with a teary smile.

"Let's go home, Nana. Everyone is waiting for us." Iemitsu said and placed his arm around his wife's shoulder.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading my story. Kindly review and let me know what you think. The pairings in this story will be…

Gokudera x Haru

Hibari x Chrome

Ryohei x Hana

More will be revealed in later chapters. If the pairing is not to your liking, kindly imagine they are someone else.


	2. Chapter 1

**FAMIGLIA**

Chapter 1: Tsuna's everyday in Italy

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

**XX **Vongola HQ Mansion in Sicily **XX**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was bright and warm, the birds singing around the rose filled gardens, little chubby squirrels could be seen running and climbing around the trees surrounding the huge Italian style mansion.

"VOI! WAKE UP YOU DAMN TRASH!"

The booming voice of a certain man with long white hair wearing black clothing broke the beautiful scene. Birds flew away in fright and the cute little squirrels hid away as soon as possible.

Within a huge chamber covered in darkness, due to the thick red curtain blocking the sunlight from entering the room, Sawada Tsunayoshi groaned and pulled up the warmly thick comforter up to his head.

"Not again…no more…hate paperwork…" whispered Tsuna from within his bed comforter.

Suddenly the oak door flew open and the long white haired man stormed in with an angry look on his face. Superbi Squalo's grey eyes scanned the chamber until they laid on a certain lump on the king size bed.

"I AIN'T YOUR DAMN BABYSITTER! SCUM!" Squalo shouted again. Storming towards the bed, he pulled the comforter away and kicked the still sleeping figure beneath it.

"…I did not sleep last night…too much paperwork…" Tsuna said weakly and pulled his pillow over his face. He had been staying in the Vongola mansion for a month now and he had finally gotten used to everyone, including the Varia.

"HUH? LIKE I GIVE A SHIT!" Squalo shouted again and took the pillow away from the youth's face and then threw it far away to the corner. He then reached out a hand to grabbed Tsuna's collar and held him up.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Tsuna said and raised his hands up in surrender but the white haired man ignored him and threw him on the carpeted floor, very hard. _Oww…I'm going to have a bruise again…_

"YOU BETTER COME TO THE MEETING IN FIVE MINUTES OR ELSE…!" Squalo said loudly and watched the youth climbed back up onto the bed.

"Ok ok…I will wash and change and then meet you all in the meeting room." Tsuna said and yawned. He saw a maid was standing at the door with a scared look on her face and he smiled at her, assuring her that it was fine to come inside the chamber. The maid entered into the chamber, pushing a silver tray cart with some light breakfast on it.

"Your coffee, Mr Sawada." The maid said with a blush and handed a cup of warm nice smelling roasted coffee to Tsuna. However before Tsuna managed to reach for the coffee, Squalo intercepted them and drank the coffee in one gulp, and kicked the cart so hard it flew against the wall. The maid paled.

"…Squalo, you are scaring the girl." Tsuna said and sighed. He waved his hand at the maid to beckon her away, seeing that she was about to cry.

"THREE MINUTES!"

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

**XX **Meeting Room within Vongola Mansion **XX**

Tsuna's amber eyes stared at the pile of documents piled up before him.

"Err…May I ask what are these?" Tsuna asked and his eyes laid on a certain raven haired man with red eyes, Xanxus, Vongolo Nono's adopted son, the Varia boss who was eating a plate of steak in silence.

"Mr. Almighty Xanxus?" Tsuna asked. He watched Xanxus slammed the fork and knife on the oak table before giving him a glare.

"Just read through them, trash." Xanxus said in his husky voice before continue eating.

"Yeah…and it says _attention to Xanxus_." Tsuna said while putting the file to the other side one by one while his eyes scanned them.

"So?" Xanxus said with a mouthful of steak. His red eyes seemed bored.

"I'm not Xanxus. That's so." Tsuna said and crossed his arms, lying back against the arm chair. _And_ _I need sleep! _

"According to that old man, you are my _trainee_, scum. So you do my work." Xanxus said and beckon a nearby servant to clean the table and to pass him tequila.

"According to Vongola Nono, you are supposed to let me know how things work around here. Not do your works, Xanxus." Tsuna said and sighed.

When he was fourteen years old, he was damn scared of Xanxus because he was scary and tried to kill him. However since coming to Sicily and living one roof with him and the other Varia members for almost a month, he found out they were actually similar to his own guardians and were not as scary as he first thought.

The bickering between the Varia members reminded him very much of his guardians, minus out the death threats they threw at each other. He really missed them.

"Same thing with doing my works, you lazy ass scum." Xanxus smirked and pour the tequila down his throat. When the table had been cleaned, Xanxus laid back against his chair and placed his booted feet on the table, arm crossed.

Tsuna sighed further. It was useless to argue with Xanxus once he had determined NOT to do something. Sometimes, dealing with Xanxus was like dealing with a young child. , reminding him of Lambo. _Well…not that I miss Lambo…_

"Fine, I'll do it. But you will have to patrol the city for me since I'll be doing _your_ works…and Vongola Nono has agreed before I came here." Tsuna said and suppressed the urge to smirk back at Xanxus who was now scowling at him. Xanxus did not like to go into the city.

"_Condannare rifiuti imparare velocemente…(damn trash learn fast)_" Xanxus muttered and asked for more tequila.

"_Perché ho il buono insegnante…( because I have good teacher)_." Tsuna said and asked for a mug of coffee, strong.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

**XX **Late Evening, In Vongola Nono's Chamber **XX**

Tsuna sat on a chair beside Vongola Nono's bedside. His amber eyes were sad while they stared at the elder man lying on the white bed. Vongola Nono's health was not improving. When a skinny hand reached out from beneath the comforter towards Tsuna, Tsuna moved nearer to hold the hand within his.

"Grandpa, is there anything you need?" Tsuna asked. He usually called him grandpa whenever they were alone. Vongola Nono told him before that it made him happy if he calls him grandpa and he did see him as his grandpa.

"Tsunayoshi…how was your day today?" Vongola Nono asked weakly. He was very pale and Tsuna also noticed the heavy eye bags beneath his eyes.

"It is interesting as usual, grandpa. Xanxus taught me a lot of things today." Tsuna said gently. He did not want Vongola Nono to worry about things. _Even though I am tired and Xanxus didn't really teach me anything…_

"That is good, Tsunayoshi. It is good to see you and Xanxus working together…you both are cousins after all…" Vongola Nono said and smiled gently.

Someone knocked at the door softly. Tsuna placed Vongola Nono's hand back into the comforter as gently as he could before standing up and walking towards the door to open it.

"How is that old man doing?" Xanxus asked in soft voice while his red eyes stared into the chamber while he still stood at the door, not entering. Tsuna slowly shook his head. Vongola Nono was not doing well still.

"Xanxus, is that you?"

Both Tsuna and Xanxus looked at Vongola Nono who tried to lie up. Tsuna was by his side immediately and with a hand supporting the Ninth's back. Xanxus was till by the door, although his fists were clenched tightly by his sides.

"Xanxus, why not you come in?" Tsuna asked and helped Vongola Nono to lie against the headboard. Although Xanxus and Vongola Nono had been living in the same mansion for a few months already, he heard never once did Xanxus come near his father.

"I just come to see if that old man has died or not. Apparently, not yet. What a disappointment." Xanxus said in a low voice and walked away before slamming the door closed.

Tsuna sighed. He knew Xanxus did not come for that reason but really to check on the Ninth's health. He heard a soft chuckle by his side and he smiled.

"That is Xanxus. I remember whenever I brought him toys, he would always refused by saying something rude…but when no one is around, he will always take the toys I brought him and hid them in his room." Vongola Nono said in a nostalgic tone and continued chucking.

"I smelled bread pudding on him just now. If not mistaken, it is your favorite, grandpa." Tsuna said. It was hard to imagine Xanxus having sweet tooth. However he knew Xanxus bought the bread pudding for his father.

"Haha…yes, it is my favorite." Vongola Nono said, smiling and closed his eyes. Tsuna could see he was feeling tired already.

"You rest a while, grandpa. I will fetch the bread pudding for you." Tsuna said and helped Vongola Nono to lie back down onto the bed. Placing the comforter comfortably upon Vongola Nono, Tsuna whispered good night and exited the chamber.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

**XX **A few weeks later in Sicily Market **XX**

"_sguardo, nipote di Vongola Nono…" _

(Look, Vongola Nono's grandson)

"_l'è una miscela? Somiglia a Asiatico…"_

(Is he a mix? He looks like Asian)

"_sentito è il prossimo capo…"_

(Heard he is the next boss…)

"_Realmente? Ho pensato Xanxus è il prossimo capo poiché è il figlio di Nono…"_

(Really? I thought Xanxus is the next Vongola since he is Nono's son)

"_è così carino, tee hee."_

(He is so cute, tee hee)

"_Quell'uomo di baffi è brutto. Così non raffreddare."_

(That mustache man is ugly. So not cool)

Tsuna ignored the whispers around him as he walked along the crowded market street with a blushing face. Like Xanxus, he did not enjoy patrolling the city because he did not really like attention, and being the involved with Vongola gained him too much attention.

Before coming to Sicily, he always taught Vongola was a group of crime since it was Mafia. However when patrolling the city, he found out that Vongola actually had a pretty good reputation among the citizens and even to the police. Well, ever since Vongola Nono took up the position, that is.

Actually he was supposed to do paperwork today, not that he did not feel relieved because he managed to escape those mountain of papers, but Xanxus somehow managed to coerce him into doing the patrol with none other than Levi, who had a very annoyed look on his mustache face.

"Damn gossipmongers." Levi muttered and glared at the group of girls who were talking about them. The girls scattered away in fright.

"You can't blame them, Levi. We are the center of attention, anyway." Tsuna said and waved at a small boy with blond hair and blue eyes who waved at him. He knew that boy. He was from an orphanage nearby. He wondered why he was doing out here in the market without any adults accompanying him.

He asked Levi to wait for him at the car and ignoring Levi's response "not your babysitter", Tsuna jogged towards the small boy. When he reached the boy, he smiled and squatted down before him.

"_Che fa lei qui, Michele?"_

"What are you doing here, Michele?" Tsuna asked and laid his hand on the boy's head. Michele was an eight year old boy whose parent died two years ago in a car accident in France and he had no other relatives. After Michele's parents passed away, he was moved into the orphanage by social services. Tsuna often visits Michele and the other orphans at the orphanage whenever he is free.

"_Buon giorno, Decimo. La sorella mi chiede di raccogliere qualcuno da qui"_

"Good morning, Decimo. The sister asks me to pick up someone from here." Michele said with a huge smile and a little blush on his chubby cheeks. He hardly got attention from the adults because he was the oldest at the orphanage even though he was only eight.

"_Da sé? Dove gli altri sono?"_

"By yourself? Where are the others?" Tsuna asked with a little frown. Even though Nono had men patrolling Sicily everyday to keep trouble at bays, it does not mean it was safe for a young child to wander around alone. He made a mental note to tell the Sisters the next time he visited the orphanage.

"_Le Sorelle sono le feste di preparare occupate per il partito accogliente. Farà lei ci unisce alla festa anche, Decimo?"_

"The Sisters are busy preparing feast for the welcoming party. Will you join us at the party too, Decimo?" Michele said and his huge blue eyes looked up at Tsuna with anticipation.

"_Spiacente, posso non oggi. Ma la terrò la società mentre aspetta la persona di apparire."_

"Sorry, I can't today. But I will keep you company while waiting for the person to show up." Tsuna replied with true regret. He remembered he had meeting he would be having with other Famiglia later evening. Otherwise, he would love to join Michele in the feast. Tsuna watched the boy looked disappointed for a little while before he brightened up again.

"_Giochiamo poi mentre attendiamo." _

"Then let's play while we are waiting." Michele said happily while pulling on Tsuna's hand to lead him to a group of children playing rope jumping not far from them.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

Tsuna sat in the middle of a group of children while they listen to an old woman telling stories about a certain mafia group in Italy, a horrible mafia group.

"_È detto che non hanno pietà, verso gli uomini, verso le donne o verso i bambini. Se loro l'irruzione, massacrano le persone come se gli esseri umani sono delle azioni vivi…"_

"It is said they have no mercy, towards men, women, or children. If they raid, they slaughter the people as if humans are live stock…" the old woman said and chuckled when everyone paled, including Tsuna.

"_Poi i pochi secolo di nuovo, sono stati inseguiti fuori da di Italia e di nessuno mai li vede più."_

"Then few centuries back, they were chased out of Italy and no one ever sees them any more." The old woman continued and smiled, revealing her blacken tooth.

Tsuna and the children sighed in relief. Although Tsuna was involved in the biggest Mafia group in Italy, and had to meet other Mafia groups, it did not mean he was not afraid of Mafia groups that were truly a group of criminals.

Even thought Vongola held the strongest title in Italy, there were still Mafia groups inside and outside Italy that did not like Vongola, even some of the alliance Famiglia did not like Vongola.

"_You are a kind and gentle person, Tsunayoshi. If you were to become boss, I am sure the fighting and blood sheds you dislike and hate to see will also be stopped_."

Tsuna recalled Vongola Nono's words to him. Indeed he disliked fights between Famiglia and among Famiglia. But he was not sure he could change the way it was. He was just a normal person. All he could do was to protect his friends and family.

"_Michele, penso che dovremmo andare la scoperta la Sorella di persona le chiede di raccogliere."_

"Michele, I think we should go find the person Sister asks you to pick up." Tsuna spoke and turned to look at the young boy sitting by his side and had been clutching his arm in a very tight grip. Tsuna's amber eyes widened when he saw Michele's face was very pale and his blue eyes were filled with fear.

"Michele?" Tsuna asked worriedly and placed his hand on the boy's hand; it was cold.

"_Michele, sta bene. È appena una storia. Lei non deve avere paura."_

"Michele, it is alright. It is just a story. You don't have to be afraid." Tsuna said and gently placed his arms around the boy's shaking form. A few minutes later, Tsuna could feel the little boy calmed down a little, but his hands still clutching on his shirt.

Suddenly, a slender hand reached over Tsuna's shoulder and lay on the little boy's head. Surprised, Tsuna turned his head slightly around to stare into a pair of clear blue eyes.

A beautiful young woman with long slightly curly hair and a pair of clear blue eyes.

"…Lisa?"

The little boy pushed himself away from Tsuna's arms and stood up. Tsuna watched as Michele ran into the young woman's outstretched arms.

"LISA!"

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**


	3. Chapter 2

"**FAMIGLIA" **

Chapter 2: Meeting Lisa

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

"Lisa! Je vous manqué!"

"Lisa! I miss you!" the little boy cried.

Tsuna was surprised. He was still sitting on the ground and he watched Michele and the young woman embraced each other as if they had known each other for a long time and had been separated for a long time, and finally reunited. _Michele is speaking…French? _

"Michele, vous avez grandi. Je ne peux pas vous reconnaître Presque"

"Michele, you have grown. I almost can't recognize you." The young woman said in French with tears in her eyes. She was kneeling on the ground.

Tsuna noticed people were gathering around them to see what happen and Tsuna panicked. He did not like attention even thought the attention was not at him. Standing up, Tsuna reached out a hand towards the young woman.

"_Andiamo in qualche luogo per chetare._"

"Let us go somewhere quiet." Tsuna said and his cheeks heated when the young woman gave him a smile and placed her hand into his. Michele was holding her other hand. Then the three of them ran away from the crowd.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

Tsuna handed a glass of lemonade to the young woman and Michele before sitting down on the bench in front of a water fountain. Tsuna stared at the afternoon sky and had a feeling that there was something he had forgotten. _Hmm…what is it…?_

"_Decimo, incontra Lissanna Marie Fiore. Stavamo nello stesso orfanotrofio quando ero in Francia."_

"Decimo, meet Lissanna Marie Road. We used to stay in the same orphanage when I was in France." Michele said and grinned brightly. He was sitting between Tsuna and Lisa.

"_È la riunione piacevole lei, Decimo…?"_

"It is nice meeting you, Decimo…?" Lisa said with a smile but cocked her head in confusion as if she was thinking something. Tsuna realized what she was thinking.

"_Mi chiamo Sawada Tsunayoshi. È bell'appena chiamarmi Tsuna."_

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. It is fine to just call me Tsuna." Tsuna said and smiled back. It had been long times since someone call him by his name and he had also gotten used to people calling him Decimo.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi…? La sono il decimo capo di Vongola?"_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…? Are you the tenth boss of Vongola?" Lisa asked and clasped her hands together while moving near towards Tsuna. Her blue eyes twinkled with interest.

"_Erm…no non progetto su diventa capo"_

"Erm…no, I don't plan on becoming a boss." Tsuna said and shrieked mentally when he thought of being a mafia boss.

"_Eh? Perché? Lei farà un buono capo, Decimo." _

"Eh? Why? You will make a good boss, Decimo." Michele said honestly and pouted.

"_Ahahaha… dalla maniera, M Lisa, lei è da Francia…come la fa così sa di me?"_

"Ahahaha…by the way, Ms Lisa, you are from France…so how do you know about me?" Tsuna asked and mentally shrieked again. _Don't tell me even people from outside Italy knows about me! NO -! There goes my peaceful live!_

"_Lisa è bello, Tsuna. Quando ero sull'aereo, ho sentito delle persone che parlano di lei. Sawada Tsunayoshi, il capo il più forte nella storia Vongola Primo seguente."_

"Lisa is fine, Tsuna. When I was on the plane, I heard people talking about you. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the strongest boss in history following Vongola Primo." Lisa said and giggled when Tsuna hid his face with his hands, groaning.

"_Il Decimo non ama l'attenzione."_

"Decimo doesn't like attention." Michele said and giggled.

Tsuna groaned. Ever since he was fourteen years old, he had tried to keep low profile and tried his best to stay away from Mafia as best as possible. But due to many circumstances, he still ended up with Mafia.

In fact, being called the strongest boss in history after Vongola Primo, he was flattered but if Xanxus ever caught wind of it, surely hell would break loose. Further more, if Xanxus's most devoted follower Levi found out…wait…

_Levi?_

"SHIT! LEVI IS WAITING!" Tsuna stood up and shouted out suddenly when he recalled telling Levi to wait for him in the car. He had an important meeting later that would require Levi to guide him there.

"Michele, Ms Lisa, I have to take my leave now. Please be careful on your way to the orphanage. I will visit you all in a few days. Bye!" Tsuna said in rushed and ran off, leaving a stunned Michele and Lisa sitting on the bench.

After Tsuna left, Lisa turned to the little boy sitting beside her and asked.

"_Ciò che è parlando di?"_

"What is he talking about?" Lisa asked. The little boy shrugged his shoulders. Unconsciously, Tsuna talked to them in Japanese.

"_Penso che dovremmo andare anche. La sorella deve essere preoccupata di noi ormai."_

"I think we should go too. Sister must be worried about us by now." Michele said and slide off the bench to the ground. Suddenly something fell onto the ground; A blue mini sachet with foreign wordings on it. Michele bended down and picked it up.

"_Di chi uno l'è?"_

"Whose one is it?" Michele asked and handed the sachet to Lisa who examining it closely. The patterns and wordings looked Asian. Sawada Tsunayoshi was Asian.

"_Forse appartiene a Tsuna?"_

"Maybe it belongs to Tsuna?" Lisa said. Her blue eyes scanned the area to see if there were people seemed to be looking for something. When there was none, the chances were high that the sachet belonged to Tsuna since he was sitting there a while ago with them. However looking at the time, it was already late and she really should be going to the orphanage with Michele.

"_Che dovremmo fare? Non oso di andare al castello di Vongola."_

"What should we do? I don't dare to go to the Vongola mansion." Michele said and crossed his arms behind his head. He heard there were many scary people living in Vongola Mansion, although Decimo was not scary.

"_Hmmm…andiamo di nuovo all'orfanotrofio dapprima, approvazione, Michele?"_

"Hmmm…let us go back to the orphanage first, okay, Michele?" Lisa asked and smiled when the little boy nodded in agreement. If the sachet really belonged to Tsuna, he would come looking for it. At the mean time, she would keep it for him.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

**XX **Vongola Mansion **XX**

When the day turned into night, the forest surrounding Vongola Mansion became very quiet. However, men in black suits could see patrolling around the areas.

Tsuna lied on his bed, his arms covering his eyes. He was still wearing his formal black suit. After four long hours meeting with the other Famiglia, he was damn hell tired, even to change his clothes.

During the afternoon, he barely made it to the car and Levi who later gave him hell. When they arrived at the other Famiglia's headquarter a little late, no one seemed to chastise him because he was known to them as the tenth boss, and even though he explained to them he was not. All they did was smiled at him, praised him, and agreed with everything he said. Usually people would be flattered by such gestures, but not Tsuna. For him, everything around him seemed like fake.

"_Dame-Tsuna"_

If he could choose, he would rather be the no-good Tsuna whom everyone would be honest and open with him. Tsuna sighed tiredly. He really missed everyone in Japan. Slowly, Tsuna reached his hand into his pants pocket, to reach out something really important to him; something that kept him sane all the while staying in Italy.

Immediately he sat up with his amber eyes widened in shock and fear.

His pocket was empty.

Tsuna stood up and reached both his hands into both his pants pockets, chest pockets, inner pockets and whatever pockets on his clothes. None. He could not find it; the blue protection charm Kyoko sewed for him.

"Damn it!" Tsuna swore and sat down onto the bed. He usually brought along the charm with him because it made him felt close to everyone in Japan. He recalled the places he went today. The city, the market, the mansion, some high class restaurant. He had no idea when or where the charm went missing.

"No matter…" Tsuna whispered to himself and stood up again. His amber eyes filled with determination. He would find back the charm, no matter how much sleep time he had to sacrifice.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

"_Lisa, ciò che sono lei intendendo fare con il sacchetto profumato blu?"_

"Lisa, what are you going to do with the blue sachet?" Michele asked as he watched the blond haired Lisa who was sitting on the floor dangled the blue sachet before her eyes. Both Michele and Lisa were in their room.

"_Non so. Ma ho un sentimento di questo sacchetto profumato è importante."_

"I do not know. But I have a feeling this sachet is important." Lisa replied and smiled at Michele who was lying flat on one of the bunk beds. Usually her intuition was right. Standing up, Lisa dusted off the invisible dust from her blue sun dress and placed the sachet into her pocket.

"_La sono andando in qualche luogo, Lisa?"_

"Are you going somewhere, Lisa?" Michele asked and sat up on the bunk bed. Even though Lisa was a guest in the orphanage, he was not sure whether the Sister would let her go out at this time of hour.

"_Custodire la porta per me, ok?"_

"Guard the door for me, ok?" Lisa said with a smile and walked towards the open window. Biting her lips, Lisa wrapped her dress around her thighs before placing her legs over the window rails.

"Lisa!" Michele hissed when he watched the girl jumped down from the window. He quickly jumped down from the bed and ran towards the window. Sighing in relieve when he saw Lisa on the ground waving at him. Michele grinned when he watched Lisa went out the gate without anyone noticing her.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

Tsuna wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. Although it was night time and the air was quite chill, he was sweating because he had been running and looking around places for the blue protective charm.

Sighing heavily, Tsuna squatted down in the middle of the park where he, Michele, and Lisa sat chatting early this afternoon. He had looked at all possible places and still the charm was not found. Slamming his fist onto the ground, he ignored his bleeding hand and greeted his teeth in anguish. He felt like crying.

"_Buona sera." _

"KYA!" Tsuna shrieked and fell onto his butt. He was shocked by the sudden voice coming directly in front of him. Blinking his eyes, he looked directly into a pair of amused blue eyes.

"_Miss Lisa, lei mi ha spaventato."_

"Ms Lisa, you scared me." Tsuna said and sighed again when he realized the person squatting before him was Lisa. He watched as Lisa giggled softly before standing up, dusking off some dirt from her dress. She held out a hand. Tsuna smiled a little and held onto her hand to let her pull him up.

"_Tsuna, la sua mano!"_

"Tsuna, your hand!" Lisa gasped when she saw the bleeding hand.

"_Ahh…è appena un piccolo graffito…Ms Lisa?"_

"Ahh…it is just a small scratch…Ms Lisa?" Tsuna said but his voice trailed off when the girl ignored him and pulled him by his arm to the bench where she forced him to sit down.

"_Sedere e non muoversi."_

"Sit and do not move." Lisa warned Tsuna before going off, leaving Tsuna sitting alone in the park. After awhile, Lisa came back with a wet white handkerchief in her hand and she sat down beside Tsuna, turning to face him.

Tsuna show his injured hand to Lisa when she held out her wet handkerchief. He winced when Lisa applied the wet handkerchief onto his wounds. He stole a glance at the girl. He almost smiled when he saw her biting her lips in worried but he stopped himself from smiling at her when he saw how serious she was.

"_l'è doloroso?"_

"Is it painful?" Lisa asked and held his hand gently while trying to wrap the handkerchief around his hand. She had never treat wounds before so she hoped she would not injure him further.

"_No, la mia mano è bella. Vedere, ferma l'emorragia già."_

"No, my hand is fine. See, it stops bleeding already." Tsuna assured the worried girl and he blushed a little when Lisa smiled. She had beautiful smile. Tsuna looked at the handkerchief now wrapped around his hand. He could feel cold water seeping into his wound and it was kindda painful but he did not want to worry the girl further more.

"_Dalla maniera, ciò che sono lei facendo qui?"_

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked and watched Lisa's blue eyes widened as if she recalled something. She placed his hand down gentle before standing up, her hand went into the pocket of her dress, looking for something. Tsuna's amber eyes widened when she pulled out something similar.

The blue charm.

"_è questo vostro?"_

"Is this yours?" Lisa asked and held out the blue sachet to show it to Tsuna. Then suddenly she was pulled into a tight embrace. She blushed hard.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Tsuna said in his own tongue language without realizing it. He was just so happy that the charm was found. When Tsuna felt something seemed to be wiggling slight within his arms, he blushed. _HIEEE!_

Tsuna let go the girl within his arms and took a step back. His cheeks were heated and he did not know what to say. It was unlike him to behave in such a way and he guessed maybe it was because he was just too happy the charm was found.

"_Spiacente, sono giusto..."_

"Sorry, I'm just…" Tsuna tried to explained but failed. He was blushing too madly he felt like fainting on the spot. He stole another glance at Lisa and saw she was looking at the ground with her hand outstretch towards him, with the charm in her hand.

Reaching out his hand, Tsuna took the charm from her, careful not to touch her hand while doing so. The moment he took back the charm, Lisa fled, and he watched her ran until she disappeared into the dark streets.

Now standing alone in the park, Tsuna sighed again. He guessed he would have to find some free day to apologize to Lisa properly. Carefully, Tsuna placed the blue charm into his chest pocket and placed his palm over the pocket for awhile as in assuring himself it was there. Then he looked at his other hand which was wrapped with a wet handkerchief.

The handkerchief seemed expensive. The edge was sewed with fragile lace with silver thread and if looked carefully, there was flower patterns imprinted on the handkerchief itself. And also, it smelled nice, like the scent of lilac.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

Michele let down the rope he made by bed sheets down the window so Lisa could climb back up. A moment ago, he saw Lisa came back into the gate and he had acted fast before the Sister caught them.

When Lisa climbed back up and into the room, Michele quickly kept the rope and shut the window before pulling the curtain closed.

"_Lisa, l'ha fatto ha trovato il proprietario del sacchetto profumato?"_

"Lisa, did you found the owner of the sachet?" Michele asked and pushed the rope under the bunk bed. He would untie them later. When no one seemed to answer him, he turned around to look. Lisa was sitting on the ground, unmoving.

"Lisa…?"

Lisa was still blushing madly. She could still felt the arms around her and the warmth against her body. It was the first time for her a man hugged her. She buried her face within her hands and whispered.

"_Sono come intendendo vederlo di nuovo?"_

"How am I going to see him again?"

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

A/N: Okay, that's all for this chapter. More about Lisa will be revealed in later chapters. Next chapter will be Tsuna returning to Japan.


	4. Chapter 3

"**FAMIGLIA" **

Chapter 3: Returning Japan

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

**XX** Namimori, Japan **XX**

A man in dark grey suit leaned against the wall of a certain house, seemed to be waiting for someone. His silver hair glimmered under the sunlight and his green eyes shone dangerously at anyone who dared to look at him, a cigarette at the corner of his mouth.

"Gokudera Hayato, what's with that scary look of yours?" a feminine voice spoke from behind him and the man turned. His girlfriend, shoulder length chestnut haired Miura Haru, wearing a pink knee length dress stood at her house gate with her hands on her hips, glaring at him. Gokudera shrugged his shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get going." Gokudera said and placed his arm around Haru. They had been going out for three years now and she still liked to nag on him, not that he did not like her nagging; her nagging was annoyingly cute.

Walking down the road together, Haru stared at the blue sky with a sad look in her eyes. It had been five long years since Tsuna went to Italy. In actual, Tsuna was only supposed to stay in Italy for a few months.

"I wonder if Tsuna will be there." Haru said and looked at her boyfriend who smiled sadly.

Gokudera recalled that day when they received a call from Tsuna five years ago. Him, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei were all having dinner at Tsuna's house when they received the call. It was a call to inform them the death of Vongola Ninth .

"_I will be staying in Italy from now on." Tsuna said over the phone, his voice sounded very sad. _

"_Tsuna, are you sure?" Iemitsu asked and placed his arm around his crying wife Nana. They had placed the phone on speaker mode. _

"_Yes, I'm afraid I may not be able to write letters or call you all very often now since I have decided to…" Tsuna said and his voice trailed off. _

"_Tenth! Please wait for me there, I will be coming to you soon!" Gokudera said. The news of Vongola Ninth's death still shocked him. _

"…_No, Gokudera. Stay in Japan. Dad, I need you to make sure everyone stay in Japan and do not come to Italy." Tsuna said firmly. _

"_But…son, why? I'm sure it would be better if you have someone…" Iemitsu said but was cut off by Tsuna saying._

"_I have Varia here. I need the Vongola to guard those I care in Japan, Dad. Please understand why I need this." Tsuna plead. _

"_Tsuna, will you okay there all by yourself?" Yamamoto asked._

"…_I will be. Thank you, Yamamoto, everyone." _

That was the last call or communication they received from Tsuna within all these years. Although Tsuna's father had wanted to go into Italy to investigate what was happening to Tsuna, but orders from higher up rejected his entry into Italy.

"I'm not sure…I do hope he will be there." Gokudera said and the both of them continued walking down the road towards Yamamoto Takeshi's fathers' sushi restaurant. Today was the reunion for Namimori High students. All of Tsuna's classmates would be there.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX **

Gokudera Hayato and Miura Haru went into the sushi restaurant and were greeted by none other than Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei. Yamamoto was wearing the restaurant uniform with a robe tied around his head while Ryohei was wearing a formal black suit with bright yellow silk tie.

"Welcome, Gokudera, Haru. Seem like you both make it on time." Yamamoto said and grinned.

"Isn't that tie a bit too bright for you, turf-head?" Gokudera said and smirked.

"What? You have something to say to the tie my fiancee bought for me?" Ryohei said and raised his wrapped hands before him in boxing style.

"Yea, kid. You have something to about the tie I bought?" Kurokawa Hana said with a dangerous look in her eyes. She had her hair cut short to shoulder length and slight curled. She was wearing a red knee length off shoulder dress. The diamond ring shone brightly on her finger.

"Hana! You look beautiful!" Haru said and went to stand beside Hana. The two girls started chatting with each others, totally forgetting the guys with them. Gokudera sighed and gave up. His green eyes scanned the restaurant and became saddened when he did not see Tsuna there.

"He is not coming back, huh?" Gokudera said softly and looked down at the floor. He had hoped his boss would at least came back to celebrate the reunion with them.

"Maybe he is busy?" Yamamoto said, trying to cheer him up but failed. Since their last call, it was as if Tsuna had gone missing in a sudden. He too wondered what had happened to him. Yamamoto Takeshi just hoped Tsuna would be alright wherever he was.

"Well…can't be help if Sawada is busy. Let's sit down." Ryohei said and placed his arms around Yamamoto and Gokudera's shoulders, laughing when Gokudera shrugged off his arms and went ahead.

Suddenly the door flied open and someone rushed in. Gokudera and the others stared at the door in hope.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sasagawa Kyoko said and panted. Her long honey hair fell around her shoulder and she was wearing a yellow knee length dress.

Gokudera's face fell when he realized it was not Tsuna. Yamamoto and Ryohei along with Haru and Hana went on to greet Kyoko.

"Kyoko, are you alright? Did you come here straight away from the airport?" Hana asked and gave her best friend a tight hug. It had been two weeks since they last met.

"Kindda, am I late?" Kyoko asked and retuned the hug.

"You are just in time, let's sit down." Haru said before giving Kyoko a hug as well.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

Outside not far from the restaurant, a black limo stopped by the road side. The driver, a man in black suit wearing dark sun glasses stepped out and went to the back to open the car door for someone.

"_Il capo, lei sicuro lei vuole andare in solo?"_

"Boss, you sure you want to go in alone?" the man said and stepped aside to let the person inside the car to step out. An auburn haired man in white suit stepped out.

"_È bello. Ritornare all'hotel. Andrò alla casa oggi."_

"It is fine. Go back to the hotel. I will be going home today." Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenth boss of the Vongola Family said and straightened his white suit. It had been almost five years since he left Japan and it really felt good to return. Tsuna took a deep breath and sighed. He missed everything here.

Few weeks ago, he received a letter from Gokudera Hayato regarding a reunion party for all Namimori High students in Yamamoto's father's restaurant. At first he thought of rejecting the invitation because he scared he might endangered all of them by going into places that were so public. He was after all, a mafia boss.

Since becoming boss, Tsuna had experienced several attempt of assassinations and attacks of rival families. However…although the attacks seemed very much lessened now, he still worried about his friends getting attacked. Then Xanxus came into the picture and literally kicked him out of the Vongola Mansion.

"Go back to Japan before you explode, scum." Xanxus had said to him. Indeed in these few years he had overworked himself and barely had time to relax. Then someone also encouraged him to go back for a little vacation. In the end, he accepted the invitation. However he did not tell Gokudera or anyone in Japan. He wanted to surprise them.

"…_e non mi segue."_

"…and do not follow me." Tsuna disliked stalkers.

"_Capito, boss."_

"Understood, boss." The man said and bowed slightly before going back into the car and drove away.

Taking another deep breath, Tsuna calmed his excitement and started walking towards the restaurant with a huge smile on his face. He wondered how his friends would react at seeing him.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

"Kyoko, we heard you are currently undergoing training to become a teacher?" one of the guys sitting around Kyoko said. Kyoko smiled awkwardly and nodded her head. Her brother had gotten slightly drunk and was fist fighting with Gokudera. Hana and Haru were trying to stop them, leaving Kyoko alone at the table surrounded by guys who tried to take advantage with their absence.

"What subject will you be teaching, Kyoko?" another guy asked and leaned nearer towards Kyoko and she leaned further away.

"Mathematics and English, and some other minor subjects." Kyoko said with a small smile. She wanted to leave but that would be rude.

"Hahaha…talking about those subjects…hey, do you guys still remember that useless guy in our class...what's his name again?" one of them said and laughed.

"Oh…you mean dame-Tsuna. Haha…I still remember when our English teacher ask him to translate "This is a pencil"…he translated into "I am a pencil." Hahaha…" another guy said and laughed, missing the sad look on Kyoko's face.

"I did not see him here today. I wonder what he is doing now." One of the guys said.

"Probably being useless as usual. Hahaha…"

Kyoko frowned. These guys were not in the same school as Tsuna when he was in high school. If they had been in the same school with Tsuna during senior high, they would not be calling him dame-Tsuna. She wondered how Tsuna was. There were no words regarding Tsuna at all within these five years.

She had written him letters but there were no replies. According to Haru, Gokudera and the others had tried to visit him in Italy but their pass into Italy was denied. It was as if someone did not want them to enter into Italy or being near Tsuna at all.

"That's something funny also. I heard a rumor saying that you actually dated that dame-Tsuna. But that's a joke, right?" one of the guys said and laughed.

"That's…" Kyoko started to protest but stopped when she saw a familiar shadow at the paper door of the restaurant. Her honey colored eyes widened when the door slid open and revealed the person she missed the most. She stood up and shouted out.

'Tsuna!"

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

"_spiacente sono tardi…eh?" _

"Sorry I'm late…eh?" Tsuna's amber eyes widened when he took in the scene before him. Gokudera and Ryohei were fighting in the middle of the celebration, looking at the color of their faces, they seemed to be drunk. Beside them, two young women were trying to stop their fights. _Is that Haru and Kurokawa? _

"Tsuna!" a feminine voice called out and he smiled when he saw Kyoko.

Tsuna watched as Kyoko got out from her seat and ran towards him with tears in her eyes. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, no, more beautiful now. Then suddenly Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw a tea cup came flying towards her from the side.

"Kyoko!"

Acting fast, Tsuna ran towards Kyoko and grabbed her by her arm and jumped aside. The tea cup missed Kyoko by an inch and hit the wall; the sound of shattering glasses alerted everyone. When he was sure there were no more flying objects around them, he released the young woman's arm gently, failing to notice the blush on her cheeks.

"Hey! What happened…" Yamamoto came out from the kitchen holding a huge sashimi dish asked but his voice trailed off when his eyes got in contact with Tsuna. The sashimi almost fell to the ground if not for Yamamoto's father who followed behind him.

"TSUNA!" Yamamoto said loudly and jumped over the counter. He ran until he reached Tsuna and placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulder, hard. Tsuna winced mentally.

"TSUNA! YOU ARE BACK!" Yamamoto said again and grinned happily. Then he placed his arm around Tsuna's shoulder, pulling him along to the still fighting duo. When they reached their side, Hana and Haru noticed Tsuna. Her eyes immediately became teary and she wanted to rush forward but Tsuna motioned her not to. He wanted to surprise them.

"Hey, both of you, stop fighting now. Both of you are acting like the young Lambo, you know?" Tsuna said with a smile. Surprisingly, he also missed the annoying cow child.

"HUH? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TAL…." Gokudera shouted. He was in a very bad mood and wanted to fight. He turned to glare at the person who dared to compare him to the jerk Lambo but he froze when he saw who it was.

"Tenth?" Gokudera whispered unbelievably. His scowl broke into a huge smile but then a punch came and sent him flying towards a nearby table. Everything black out afterwards but he thought he heard his boss calling him.

"Hieee…! Gokudera?"

Ahh…his boss has returned.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

Tsuna sat uncomfortably on the sofa in his house's living room, with his mother Sawada Nana scolding him and crying at him at the same time. His father, Sawada Iemitsu was nodding at every word his wife said.

He knew over these five years his father tried to get in contact with him, he also received letters almost everyday from his mother and friends, but he did not dare to reply. There were people out there marking him as their target and he did not want to bring danger to his family in Japan. He did not want to lose anyone important anymore. Unnoticed by his parents, Tsuna's amber eyes became dull when he recalled something. _After what happened four years ago…_

"You could at least give us a call!" Nana said and pulled Tsuna into a tight hug. She missed her son. Tsuna snapped out of his thought and blushed.

"Mom…sorry." Tsuna said softly and his eyes softened. Placing his arms around his mother's shaking body; he apologized over and over again. He too, had missed them severely.

After a while, Nana let go of Tsuna and sat down beside him. Iemitsu handed her a few pieces of tissues before sitting down before Tsuna as well.

"So, son, how long can you stay?" Iemitsu asked. He knew his son finally became a boss and would not stay in Japan for long. Although he could not enter into Italy, he had subordinates in Italy reporting to him, although very limited, he heard some rumors regarding his precious son.

"Hmm…I think around six months? Maybe longer…it depends." Tsuna replied with a sad smile. How he wished he could stay in Japan forever and not go back to Italy but he knew it was impossible.

"Can't we go back with you, Tsuna?" Nana asked with tears in her eyes. She did not want to separate from her son for so long again. She watched her son shook his head slowly and her heart fell.

"You can't, mom. Sicily is…it is not yet calmed down since Nono's death. I don't want any of you to be placed in danger." Tsuna said firmly with determination in his amber eyes.

Nana looked at his son. No longer was the young boy who would shriek at a small matter. No longer the young boy who would run away whenever there was a slight problem. No longer the young boy who would rely on his parents. Nana closed her eyes. His son was a grown man now and one who was full of heavy responsibilities.

"…Fine. I won't ask again. So, what would you like for dinner? I think we should call Gokudera, Yamamoto, and the others over for a feast, right?" Nana said with a smile and opened her eyes; no longer shining with tears but resolution. She would treasure the time she spend with her son.

"…Thanks, mom." Tsuna said and smiled. He turned to look at his dad who had remained quiet all the time and sweat dropped when he saw his dad was crying, touched by the scene between mother and son.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

Tsuna opened the door of his room and stepped into it. Looking around the small room, he smiled. Nothing had changed in his room; a single bed, a small table by the window, a TV and his play station.

Going to the window, Tsuna slid open the curtain, expecting dusk, but when none came, he smiled again. Seem like his mom had been cleaning his room everyday. He opened the window to let the air came in and he took in the sight before him.

The streets were still the same as the time he left Japan. His neighbors were still the same and he could still see the Chihuahua…more Chihuahua yapping at passerby. Tsuna smiled. He was no longer afraid of dogs. In fact, he himself had kept several dogs in the Vongola Mansion back in Sicily.

"Tsuna-nii…" a young man's voice sounded out. Tsuna turned around to stare at the browned haired brown eyed young man who just entered into his room.

"Fuuta, it's been a while." Tsuna said and smiled at the young man. Fuuta Delle Stelle, the boy he rescued from a bunch of Mafia ten years ago and had been staying in his house ever since. Fuuta was also known as the prince of ranking due to his ability to rank everything in the world in sequence.

"Tsuna-nii…although I have never told anyone about this…but my ranking…since four years ago…the ranking regarding the mafia world has changed rapidly and Tsuna-nii…" Fuuta said and looked at the man in white suit. He was like a big brother to him and he liked him. He was the first person to confuse and mess up his ranking.

Four years ago, he updated his ranking as usual but something happened to his book of rank. Not only did the numbers of mafia group was decreasing, the name of Vongola, especially Sawada Tsunayoshi kept appearing and was ranked top at most pages.

"Tsuna-nii, I do not know what happen to you in Italy and why is the mafia number decreasing…but you will tell us one day when you are ready, will you?" Fuuta asked. Noticing that Tsuna's expression froze for a moment when he mentioned the decreasing number of mafia in Italy. He felt that something had happened in Italy that involved Tsuna and Vongola but he did not dare to ask. But when Tsuna smiled at him, Fuuta mentally sighed in relieved. He thought Tsuna was angry but it seemed it was not.

"Thank you, Fuuta. But please don't mention this to the others." Tsuna said and watched the young man nodded his head in agreement. After an awkward moment of silence, Tsuna chuckled and sat down on the chair nearby.

"Come, tell me about everything that has happened while I was gone. I think I saw a ring on Kurokawa's finger this afternoon in the restaurant. Who is the man who dares to propose to her? By the way, where is Lambo and I-pin?" Tsuna said lightly.

Fuuta smiled and sat down on the ground. He was glad the awkward moment was broken. He trusted Tsuna and he trusted him that one day he would tell them the secrets he seemed to be hiding.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

A/N: That's all for today. This chapter is only about the first day Tsuna returns to Japan after five years. Their age range is the same as those future them during the fight with Byakuran Gesso. Meaning Tsuna and the others are 24 years old etc etc.

Many of you may not understand why I jump suddenly to this chapter after the previous one. Anyway, those things happen within the five years will be revealed in later chapters. All I can say is surprise is coming ~


End file.
